


Miss Me?

by trinitycantfly



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitycantfly/pseuds/trinitycantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finally gets his wings and tail removed and tries to surprise Baz... He isn't happy at first but how can he stay mad at the person he loves? Snowbaz, Post Carry On</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me?

“You did what?!” Baz practically shrieked. He had gone away for only three days. A long weekend with his family to finally explain his relationship with Simon and this is what he had come back to.  
“I told you Baz. I put a lot of thought into it. It wasn’t something that I did lightly. The wings and tail just made it so hard to function so when Professor Bunce said that they had found a way to get rid of them, I had to try.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me though? SOmething horrible could have happened and then-”  
He cut himself off when Simon finally came closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and effectively making him go silent. Baz knew why he didn’t tell him. The exact reaction that he was having right now was bad enough, but he would have freaked even more if Simon had told him about his plan beforehand.  
“I just love you so much,” he whispered, pulling Simon closer to his chest, gathering him into his arms not unlike the way a mother would hold a toddler; Simon didn’t need Baz, and he realized that. “I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you Simon. We’ve managed to get this far without killing or even seriously maiming each other. If something happened to you…”  
He trailed off, glancing down at Simon. His eyes were wide, as if he hadn’t expected such an extreme declaration of love at this. He probably thought that Baz was going to yell at him. He stood on his tip toes, stretching up to meet Baz’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
The kiss may have started out softly, but it surely didn’t end that way. After only a minute and a half they were both gasping for air. Simon had been pinned against the wall and Baz was really hoping that Penelope didn’t walk into the flat right now, as that would be very unfortunate for what was about to happen.  
Simon bit down on Baz’s lip and he moaned softly, pupils blown wide with lust. He loved it when Simon did that, especially being as he had to be so careful about it.  
“Simon,” he panted, but was quickly cut off by Simon reattaching their lips and trying to pull him closer. Baz took that as his cue to push up closer to Simon, causing every part of their bodies to touch and Simon was pushed into the wall.   
Not long after that Simon decided that he couldn’t take it anymore. Shoving Baz back, he pulled him along with him, making sure not to pull away from him.  
Smiling, Baz pushed the door open after reaching his hand behind him to open it. They stumbled into Simon’s room, just barely managing to shut the door behind them in fear that Penny would come home to find this.  
As the bed hit his knees, Simon tumbled backwards, back hitting the bed and him moaning lightly. He looked at Baz through heavily hooded eyes.  
“Did you really miss me that much over the weekend,” effectively killing the mood.  
Baz didn’t kiss him again for a week.


End file.
